


Symbolism

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [22]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Conspiracy, Drabble, Gen, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Katniss represents an opportunity that can't be wasted, regardless of whatever her own wishes might be.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #022 Fire.
Relationships: Plutarch Heavensbee & Katniss Everdeen
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Symbolism

Katniss, with her unplanned acts of sacrifice—obviously done out of love, not an artifice manufactured for a propo—is a perfect spark to light the fires of rebellion. Now the districts _burn_ with it.

  
  


It will all be for nothing if it can’t be managed. A wildfire is unstoppable, but also indiscriminate—only feed their spirit too little and fury will die out. A conundrum indeed. With careful timing… Oh, but that gives Plutarch _ideas_. Making predictability out of chaos. Tick tock. _A clock._

  
  


Katniss must rise, whether she likes it or not, and the Capitol _will_ be consumed.


End file.
